Ditto
'Ditto '(Nathan Andrews) is a 17 year old mutant with the power of organic replication. Physical appearance Ditto's hair is usually dyed purple, and his eyes are brown. All his copies look the same. When in battle, he is dressed in his purple and black biosuit that makes replication easier. History When pregnant Lucy Andrews went to get an ultrasound of her baby boy, the results came in that it was 3 baby boys. She was having triplets! But on the day of Nathan Andrew's birth, only one baby came out. Nathan grew up with his single mother in small, suburan Violet City. Nathan was brought up to live the fancy life, and at the age of 11, began working at his mother's restraunt the Violet Viper. One day while in the middle of waiting tables, Nathan suddenley duplicated for the first time. Suddenley there were two other Nathans! Ashamed and embarrased by the ridicule of the customers at the restraunt, Nathan fled from town. He fled to New York, where he lived alone for two months. But soon he returned home, to find that his mother had thrown herself off a bridge due to the shame and hurt she'd recieved because of her son's "differences." Hating the people who caused her suicide, Nathan hunted them down and made them cry for their mommies. In the end however, he realized killing was a bad thing that would make him no better than thme. He reported them to the police for intense harrasment and returned to his old home. There he began working on a bio suit that would help him duplicate easier. He decided that from then on- he would save all from the horror's of simpleton bullies and criminals. One night, Nathan attended a back alley circus where he had his first encounter with the super terroist, the Suiter. The Suiter looked like a simple old man, which he was, but he had a maagic staff that released deadly gas throughout the room. Wearing his biosuit at the time, Nathan activated his helmet and rescued the audience. He then chased the Suiter across the Violet City rooftops and battled him atop Lucius Towers. There he preformed his first Master Multiply, splitting into 14 different Nathan's. They defeated the Suiter, but he escaped. Nathan discovered that multiplying that much wore him out and almsot killed him (Duplicating that much requires tons of strength and power, and eventually will split the brain into too many parts). Nathan then returned to do his final task to heroism: He crafted a single symbol, a glowing black and purple roman numeral two: II. This became his symbol, the symbol of Ditto, savior of Violet City. Powers and Abilities Ditto's superpower is Organic Replication (also known as duplication, multiplacation, cloning). As of now he can create up to '''14 '''duplicates, though he prefers to only create 7 due to tiring out. Relationships The Suiter- Ditto's main enemy Appearance Category:Individuals Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Teen Category:Born in 1995 Category:Bladewood